


shitty journal

by shutterbug08



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug08/pseuds/shutterbug08





	shitty journal

anyway hello people who didn't read the tags, this is the Shitty Journal (might change later) and here any form of cursed topic is welcomed

this will be a mix of:  
-memes  
-assorted fandom things  
-commentary  
-lame excuses  
-mental breakdowns  
-contemplation of life

like i said anyone is welcome here  
as long as you don´t mind excessive swearing  
and  
posting at stupid early in the morning when i cant sleep

-shutterbug


End file.
